The present invention relates to brackets and inserts for coupling a mountable device to a mounting pole.
Mounting brackets are typically used to affix mountable devices to mounting poles. Conventionally, when a device, such as a video display, computer terminal, video camera, scoreboard, etc., must be visible from a distance or from a certain vantage point, it is mounted to a mounting pole. This allows the device to use less floor or desk space, and also allows the device to be raised to a higher position, thus allowing for greater visibility.
Usually, coupling a mountable device to a mounting pole requires the use of a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket conventionally attaches to the mounting pole at one end and to the mountable device at the opposite end. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,704.
While conventional mounting brackets function as designed, in order to get and maintain a tight grip on the mounting pole, a conventional mounting bracket is physically tightened about and in direct contact with the mounting pole. This direct contact between the mounting bracket and mounting pole often leads to scratching, stripping or deformation to either the mounting pole, mounting bracket or both. In addition, mounting brackets may also cause the gouging of a channel or deep scratch on the surface of the mounting pole. These channels or deep scratches further loosen the mounting bracket and ultimately may cause the bracket and/or mounting pole to need replacement, which also increases costs.
Additionally, over time, an originally tight mounting bracket-mounting pole interconnection may loosen, thereby allowing the mountable device to move from its preferred position.
While mounting brackets are typically made for use with a range of mounting pole sizes, these sizes are necessarily limited to a range of mounting pole sizes due to the size of the mounting bracket itself.
Although mounting brackets are available for purchase in numerous sizes, a change from one mounting pole diameter to another generally requires the purchase of a mounting bracket of a suitable size. It is thus expensive to change the size of a mounting bracket.